2P talia: The Haunted Asylum
by Little Ita-chan
Summary: There's an old asylum in your town that's supposedly haunted. What will happen to you when you're forced to go inside it one night? Will you make it out alive? Or will you stay trapped inside...forever? Slight 2P!England x OC. Rated T for gore and language.
1. Entering the Dark

**Hello, hello. After a long hiatus I'm posting something for Halloween~. This is based off a quiz I took; 2P! Hetalia: The Haunted Asylum. The quiz was made by Kairi Higurashi, just in case you were wondering. So inspiration for this story goes to her(?).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Well? Are you going in or what?"<p>

I looked over at the speaker. It was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and my next door neighbor, Debbie. Debbie was blond, thin and pretty. She had everything I didn't; friends, popularity, a boyfriend. I hated her. I felt the same way about the other two girls that were with her. Kelli, the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, and Amber, Debbie's best friend. Kelli thought she was better than everyone else, especially me, and only seemed to respect Debbie. She didn't even respect her own boyfriend. Amber simply did whatever Debbie said. The redhead worshiped the ground that Debbie walked on, and never seemed to care that she was being used as a doormat by her "friend".

"Well," Debbie asked me again. "We're giving you the chance of a lifetime, so hurry up and go in."

"I don't know about this," I said as I backed away from the rusted gates.

"C'mon Freak. All you have to do is stay the night in there. You can just tell the ghosts to leave you alone," Kelli urged.

I bit my lip as tears started to form in my eyes. Everyone always called me a freak, even my parents, all because I can see things others can't. Like ghosts and the flying blue bunny that has followed me around since I was little. No one has ever believed me when I told them about the things I've seen. They always think I'm talking to myself or to thin air when I talk to the ghosts or the bunny. Instead my parents sent me to therapy and I've gotten bullied constantly. I hate my life.

"Look, just go inside the old asylum. We've promised to stop teasing you and be your friends if you do. We mean it," Debbie also urged.

"Please _? We really do promise," Amber pleaded.

I looked at the creepy building in front of us. The old asylum was large and covered in overgrown ivy. The windows looked like black holes that lead to nowhere. It had been shut down years ago due to a terrible tragedy. A large group of mental patients escaped and murdered a bunch of the staff brutally. No one knows how they escaped. But after the deaths, all the remaining patients were transferred to other facilities and the place was closed.

Then a few years ago the asylum was purchased by an international syndicate that was intending to convert it into an apartment complex. But before work started a group of men from the syndicate went in to check the layout, and they never came back out. Neither did any of the locals that went in to look for them. The town wanted to tear the building down after that but they couldn't since the syndicate still owned it, even to this day, and they make payments on it regularly. So nothing can legally be done.

The place is considered to be haunted by the townsfolk, because on occasion sounds can be heard coming from within the old walls. Screams and wild laughter. Anyone that goes to investigate is never seen again. And that's the place that the three popular girls wanted me to go.

"I really don't want to...," I started to say.

Suddenly the three girls started to push me towards the rusted gates. Before I could protest further, they had shoved me inside and pulled the gate shut. They squealed on their hinges as they crashed closed with a clang. I rushed up to the gate and tried to open it, but they held it shut from their side.

"You'll be fine Freak. I'm sure the ghosts won't bother a fat plain Jane like you anyway," Kelli sniggered maliciously.

"Bye _. See you in the morning," Amber smiled and waved.

"Hopefully," Kelli added with a mean laugh.

Feeling like I had no choice, which I really didn't, I turned and faced the building once again and started to march towards the scarred double doors. As the sun began to set behind me, I looked up towards the top of the asylum. With the light shinning on it the whole structure seemed to be bathed in blood. It was if the blood of the ones killed there in the past was oozing out. I shivered at the sight, but clutched the flashlight that I had been given and walked on. Little did I know, that would be the last time that I would ever see the outside of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger~. And yes, those are book and movie references. Did you spot all of them? Cupcakes to all that did. And don't worry, the cupcakes aren't poisoned. <strong>


	2. Not alone in the dark

**Hmmm... seems someone has a problem with a first person P.O.V story that doesn't list a name for that character. Hmmmm...**

**ANYWAY! DISCLAIMER! The original inspiration for this is from the quiz by Kairi Higurashi; 2P! Hetalia The Haunted Asylum. Good quiz; I recommend it. Also, I own nothing except Flying Blueberry Bunny.**

* * *

><p>"You know they're lying, don't you?"<p>

I glanced up at my constant companion that had followed me through the gates. Flying Blueberry Bunny, or Berry for short, rarely left my side and had insisted on coming with me even though he had a bad feeling about the asylum. I was glad he had come. I didn't want to be alone in this situation.

"I know Berry. But I've got no choice since I'm locked in," I whispered.

"That's true," he bobbed his dark blue head in agreement. "But..."

"And I'm tired of being teased."

"I know. But..."

"And...," I said cutting him off again. "I'm tired of being called friendless. I want friends that others can see so people will stop thinking that I'm crazy. Right now, I don't care how bad they are."

The bunny landed on my shoulder and looked at me with pity. He knew I wanted human friends; no disrespect to him. The faerie nuzzled me gently.

"Bad people don't make good friends," Berry whispered. "I'm sure you'll find good people to be friends with one day."

"I hope so," I replied dejectedly.

"You do know though that if you go in there," he gestured at the old building with one paw, "you might not come out again."

I looked at the asylum which appeared even darker in the fading light. All the color was being leeched out of it. Even the overgrown ivy was looking dull now. The atmosphere was foreboding, and there was a sense of danger in the air. I tried not to tremble at the thought of violent spirits roaming the dilapidated halls.

"Since I know those three won't stick around to make sure I spend the entire night here, I can get away with just going as far as the front door. I'll count to a hundred and come out. They'll be gone by then. It'll be fine," I said trying to reassure my friend.

Berry just shivered and said nothing. 'At least I hope it'll be fine,' I thought as I approached the scarred double doors. When I pushed them open they creaked noisily on rusted hinges. I found myself in what appeared to be the lobby. There was enough light to make out some of my surroundings. To my right was a staircase going upwards to the second floor. Straight ahead was a hallway, and to my left was another hallway.

Though there was plenty of light to see all of this, there wasn't enough light to see where the hallways led. But that didn't matter since I wasn't intending to go down any of those hallways. I looked down, and noticed that there were scratches in the floor. They appeared to have been made by something heavy being dragged across it.

I shook my head to try and clear it before silently counting. '1, 2, 3, 4...,' I counted in my head. The count continued. When I reached fifteen I heard something being dragged across the floor. It was coming from upstairs. I could see part-way up the staircase until it took a left at a small landing. Knowing the three girls, this was probably a prank to try and scare me. Refusing to be taken in by a stupid prank, I headed towards the stairs to try and find the source of the sound. Just as I reached the first step the noise stopped. Then I heard a voice, and it wasn't Berry's.

"Well, look what we have here. You're kind of cute."

I looked up startled. Standing on the landing was a young man. He had tan skin, auburn hair, and red eyes that were barely covered by his dark glasses. He wore a dark bomber jacket, white shirt, and jeans. Most disturbingly, he carried a nail studded bat that was covered in blood.

"So doll face, want to stay with me?" the young man smirked.

Before I could respond another voice spoke from behind me.

"Back off Allen. I saw her first."

I whirled around to find the speaker. It was another young man; this one with blond hair, a top which rested a pair of dark glasses, tied back in a pony tail. His eyes were dark blue. He wore a Canadian Mounted Police uniform. He too carried a blood covered weapon; a hockey stick. The first young man, apparently named Allen, glared at the blond.

"That's bullshit Matt. I saw her first and you know it," Allen shot back.

"Like hell you did! I saw her first, so she's mine," the one called Matt replied.

"Bastard! She's mine," Allen growled as he charged Matt.

"Bring it on asshole," Matt yelled as he met the charge.

Suddenly the two were rolling around on the floor yelling insults while punching and kicking each other. I just stood there in shock until I felt Berry tug on my shirt.

"_, you have to get out of here," the mystical creature begged. "Quick. Before they settle on who gets you."

I nodded mutely and turned back to the double doors. But the double doors were gone, in their place was a single door. I paused in doubt. Again Berry urged me to hurry.

"Go, go! Get out before it's too late!"

"Right," I mumbled as I approached the door.

I grabbed the door knob and silently prayed that I would be able to find the exit by going through it. Of course I didn't know that praying doesn't help in that place.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger. Yay. Since I don't know if this will be pulled or not, I'll just try to keep updating as much as possible. <strong>


	3. A friend in the dark

**First off, let me say thank you to those few that have left positive reviews. Such things mean a lot to me. Secondly, remember the whole "Slight 2P!England" thing that was mentioned in the summary? Well here it is. **

**Obligatory Disclaimers: Inspiration for this came from the quiz made by Kairi Higurashi; 2P! Hetalia: The Haunted Mansion. It's a good quiz. I own nothing except Flying Blueberry Bunny.**

* * *

><p>I pulled open the door and rushed inside. I had gone only a few steps before I heard the door slam shut. I turned to look, but there was nothing there. Though I had a feeling that the door would be locked, I started back to check anyway. As I walked to the door I took stock of my surroundings. I was in a well decorated room, the color scheme was predominately pink and blue, and there was a table set for tea. I noticed a doorway that seemed to lead into a kitchen, also decorated in pink and blue. Just as I reached for the doorknob a voice spoke from behind me.<p>

"Look Flying Chocolate Bunny! We have a guest!"

I turned around so fast I made myself dizzy. The speaker was a man wearing a pale pink dress shirt, pink sweater vest, dark pink pleated slacks and dark blue penny loafers. He also had on a blue bow tie that matched his sky blue, pink swirled, eyes. His hair was strawberry blond and freckles dotted his cheeks. But more than his appearance, which was kind of cute if overly pink, what surprised me the most about him was the winged brown rabbit that was perched on his shoulder.

"Berry look," I whispered to the blue rabbit that was hiding behind me.

Berry cautiously flew out from where he had been lurking to take a peek at the newest threat. When he saw the other faerie, he came out to meet him. The two flying bunnies flew in circles around each other, examining one another. While he was doing that, I approached the man.

"I thought I was the only one," I said quietly.

The man looked at me and smiled. It wasn't a malicious smile like Kelli had given me; it was a kind smile. It might not have been smart, but perhaps because no one but ghost and faeries ever looked at me with kindness I instantly liked him.

"Of course you're not the only one poppet. Would you like to join me for tea?"

The sudden offer, after everything I had already experienced, made me wary. But he seemed nice and he could see the same things I could. At least he wouldn't think I was a freak or crazy. So I followed him to the table I had seen earlier.

"Um...what's your name," I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Oliver Kirkland. And you Miss...," he waited for my name.

"_," I replied. "I'm pleased to meet you," I said honestly enough as I also remembered my manners.

Oliver smiled as he held out a chair for me. I couldn't help but think how gentlemanly he was. Especially compared to Matt and Allen. And that British accent of his was charming. After helping me to my seat, he skipped off to the kitchen and returned quickly with a tray of pink frosted cupcakes. Cupcakes just so happen to be one of my favorite foods, I ate them often and they're what led Kelli to call me "fat", but though Oliver' s looked delicious I had a bad feeling about them. And it wasn't just because I was worried about my weight; though I was to tell the truth.

"Here~," he trilled. "Have a cupcake."

"Oh. No, but...I couldn't," I said as I tried my best to refuse the offer without offending him.

"I insist that you have one," Oliver' s smile was as sweet as ever, but he was beginning to give off an ominous aura. It made me a bit nervous.

"I want to, but I can't. If I eat one I'll just get teased," I looked away quickly so he wouldn't see the tears that had sprung up.

But he saw them anyway, and they made him pause. He frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

"Teased for eating cupcakes poppet? Who would be mean enough to do that," the Brit asked curiously.

"Girls who think I'm fat," I sniffled as the tears began to fall.

I still wasn't looking at him, so I didn't see the sudden look of anger in his eyes. If I had then I would have wondered why he'd be so angry on my account. He barely knew me after all.

"I don't think you're fat poppet," Oliver whispered. "I think you're beautiful."

No one had ever called me beautiful before. I looked up in surprise, and saw that Oliver was smiling normally and the ominous aura was gone. There was a look in his eyes, a look no one except the ghosts and faeries had ever given me, and it was of love. I returned his smile and reached out to hold his hand. And I was happy when I saw him reaching back for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww~. Wasn't that sweet? Don't get too used to the sweetness though; I only said "slight" after all. And yes, another cliffhanger. Please review~.<strong>


	4. Lost in the dark

**Thank you for the kind reviews. They make me so happy~. ^_^ And for the record, I'm not going to write accents because I find it tedious. Time to continue the journey into the dark. Ready~?**

**Disclaimers: This was inspired by a quiz created by Kairi Higurashi; 2P! Hetalia The Haunted Asylum. It really is a good quiz. I own nothing but Flying Blueberry Bunny**

* * *

><p>Before I could take Oliver' s hand an arm snaked out from behind me and wrapped around my neck. I was roughly hauled backwards and out of my seat, knocking over the chair in the process, and away from the table. And more importantly away from Oliver. The Brit stood up quickly and glared at my abductor.<p>

"Let go of my poppet Francois," he half yelled in barely controlled fury.

"Why? I don't think she wants to stay with you. Do you," the man holding me asked in a French accent.

I turned my head as best as I could to see him. The man, Francois it seemed, had violet-blue eyes and messy unkempt hair. His face had a scraggly growth of beard, and he was smoking. He exhaled cigarette smoke just as I tried to speak.

"Ye-cough, cough," the rest of my words died out into coughs as I attempted to get a breath of smoke free air.

"You'll learn to love the smoke mon cherie," he purred lazily.

Without another word he started dragging me away to a door behind us. I looked back at Oliver and reached out for him as my captor reached the door. As we went through, I heard another door open and the sound of fighting and shouts coming from the room we were leaving. I recognized the voices as belonging to Matt and Allen; the two guys I had originally run into to. Just as the door was shutting I heard Oliver yelling at the other two men, calling them idiots and saying that they were things up; whatever that meant. Then nothing as the door slammed home, and I was cut off from them. Francois locked the door quickly before throwing me onto a nearby bed. I lay there shivering, wondering in fear about what might happen next.

"Are you okay _," Berry asked me in a panicked voice.

I was glad that the flying bunny had followed me. At least I wasn't alone with the Frenchman, who was looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"You'll make a good fuck partner," he purred in his gruff voice.

My eyes widened in shock as I realized what he intended to do with me. Though Francois couldn't see him, he still felt it when Berry slammed into his face knocking him backwards. As the Frenchman cursed at his invisible assailant, I took the opportunity to run to the door. I unlocked it as quick as I could, and dashed through only to find myself in a completely different place.

"Wha...what is this," I stammered as I looked around me.

I was in a long hallway that was covered in blood and human body parts. No matter where I looked, all I saw were signs of death and mutilation. I felt something wet begin to seep into my shoe, and I looked down to find that I was standing in a puddle of blood.

"Oh God, is that an eyeball?" I whispered as I choked back bile.

Berry saw the gore that surrounded us and squealed in fear before hiding behind me. I was trying not to be sick when I heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor. A door opened on the left side of the hallway and a person walked out. It was a man, Asian in appearance, with short black hair under a dark military cap. He had red eyes and wore Chinese style clothes that hid his hands. And disturbingly enough, he was dragging a corpse by the hair which smeared blood on the floor. I stared in horror, not daring to make a sound for fear of being noticed, when the man suddenly stopped and turned to face me. The look he gave me was appraising and cold.

"You're cute. I hate cute. I'll have to fix that if I'm to keep you aru," he said dispassionately as he raised a butcher's knife.

"Run!" Berry screamed in fright.

I didn't need a mystical creature to tell me twice. I turned and ran for the door behind me. Before I could reach the door, the man grabbed me by the hair causing me to shriek in pain and fear. With a smirk on his face the Chinese man threw me at a door that I hadn't seen. I hit the door and it opened suddenly, making me fall into a new room without warning.

The room was almost completely dark, a single candle was the only source of illumination. I picked myself up from the floor shakily and tried to spot any potential threats. I wondered where the door back to Oliver' s room was. I wanted to go back to him. So far he had been the only person I had ever encountered, either in or out of the asylum, that's been nice to me and hadn't hurt me. The dark room was eerily cold and I shivered uncontrollably. That's when I noticed the large figure crouched by the candle.

It was a man with dark hair and red eyes. He wore a large dark overcoat, gloves, and scarf. He looked up suddenly from the candle. The man slowly stood up revealing his giant size.

"The others all left me. You won't leave me too, da?"

The words were spoken in a surprisingly childlike voice for all their dark menace. I couldn't stop myself from trembling. A sudden tugging on my shirt broke the trance of fear.

"_! This way, this way," Berry called as he led me through the dark.

I followed as best I could in the poor light to the new door. Just as I was about to touch the knob, the large man lunged forward and grabbed me by the wrist. I struggled as hard as I could as he pulled me away from the door. Somehow I managed to get free and staggered away. Oddly, he didn't follow. I reached the door again, and that's when the Russian man called out to me.

"If you go through that door...there's no guarantee you'll live."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to say. He could have been lying for all I knew.

"Come on," Berry urged. "It's gotta be better than here."

Nodding silently in agreement, I yanked open the door and rushed through.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers galore! But what about survival? Find out next chapter~. Please review, 'kay?<strong>


	5. New dangers

**Such kind reviews. Thank you all. ^_^ To answer the Guest's question, I'm not that amazing. The only reason why I can update every day is because I wrote this entire story last month when my computer died. I'm only now getting to type it up. ^_^;**

**Well everyone? Ready to see what's behind the door?**

**Mandatory Disclaimer: This was inspired by a quiz made by Kairi Higurashi; 2P! Hetalia The Haunted Asylum. It's a very well written quiz. I own nothing except Flying Blueberry Bunny.**

* * *

><p>The room I entered was pure white and had many outfits on display, both on racks and on mannequins. There was also a sewing machine and bolts of many colored fabric. I didn't have time to examine any of the outfits before I heard a voice, one with an Italian accent, belonging to another male.<p>

"Oooh! You'll make a perfect model!"

I turned around as the man ran up to me. He was blond with a curl resting upwards on the right side of his head, and he had on yellow aviator sunglasses that made it hard to tell what color his eyes were. He wore a pink scarf, a blue shirt and a white suit. He certainly looked like a fashion designer. Smiling broadly, he gave me a tight hug before pulling me towards a small pedestal which he made me stand on.

"Now to take your measurements," the Italian said as he held up the kind of measuring tape that tailors use.

"Wait, what?!" I yelled in panic.

"Your measurements. For all the new clothes that I'm gonna make for you. You'll look even more beautiful," he stated proudly.

I blushed in embarrassment. This was the second person to say that I was beautiful. 'Maybe he's not a bad guy,' I thought as I stood still. I didn't really like clothes, in the fashion way, but maybe it would be alright. Berry flew around nervously, but didn't do anything since I didn't seem to be in any danger.

"There," the man smiled after what seemed like hours. "All done."

I sighed in relief. The Italian man was thorough. Too thorough. I had gotten measured in places that I was unsure that you're even supposed to be measured in. But before I could step off the pedestal, someone walked through a door I hadn't noticed. He had tan skin, pinkish-red eyes, dark brown hair with a curl on the left side of his head. He wore a little hat with purple feathers adorning it, and the Fascist uniform. He resembled the blond man so much, that they might have been brothers. And from the way they spoke to each other, it seemed that they were.

"Fratello," the blond yelled happily. "It's so good to see you, but you need to leave."

"Idiota! I don't take orders from you," the brunette growled back in an Italian accent.

There was a moment of silence as the brunette noticed I was there. He smirked when he saw me, while his eyes glinted with malice. I couldn't help but shiver slightly. The blond followed the brunette's gaze and gasped in shock.

"Fratello, no! Let me keep this one! You always get the good ones," he pleaded.

"Hmph. I'm the leader here Flavio. Not you. And if I want her then I'll have her," the other man stated.

"But Luciano~...," Flavio whined.

"No buts idiota. She's mine," Luciano said as he walked towards me.

Luciano grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me off the pedestal despite Flavio's protests. Flavio continued to whine and protest, as his brother dragged me across the room and through a door. The fashion loving Italian didn't follow us though Berry did, but the flying bunny seemed too scared to try and attack the man that was currently abducting me. I had no clue as to what Flavio meant about his brother "always getting the good ones", and I was unsure if I wanted to know.

Soon we reached a new room. It was a fancy dining room lit by an elaborate crystal chandelier. The room was beautiful, yet there was something about it that I found terrifying. Perhaps it was the blood red table cloth covering the black wood table, or the red marble floor and mahogany walls. Everywhere I looked I saw red and dark wood.

'If someone spilled blood in here you'd never even notice it,' I thought with a shudder.

Luciano stopped near the middle of the room and turned to me. He smiled suddenly, but the smile had none of the sweetness that Oliver's had.

"You look hungry bella," he cooed. "Come. Sit with me and have something to eat."

He walked over to the table and held out a chair. I wanted to run away, but I was afraid of what would happen it I tried. So I did the only thing I could; I did as I was told. Luciano went away for a moment, and after a short while returned with a large plate of pasta that had plenty of sauce on it. I couldn't help but notice that the sauce was a very dark red in color. As soon as Berry saw the pasta he began to fly in panicked circles around my head shrieking.

"Blood! I smell blood! There's blood in that food!"

I stared in horror at the seemingly innocent dish. The magical animal's senses were much sharper than my own, so I knew he wasn't wrong. As I hesitated, the Italian beside me spoke again.

"What's wrong bella? Why aren't you eating," he asked innocently enough. But his eyes gleamed with menace giving the lie to his words.

"Don't eat it, don't eat it," Berry screamed.

Before I could say or do anything, the door opened and a large man entered. He had purplish eyes and a scar on his left cheek. It was hard to tell what color his hair was, it might have been dark blond, because he wore a military cap. This was in addition to the white wife beater shirt, khaki pants, boots and gloves he was wearing. He also had on a khaki jacket draped over his shoulders and an iron cross necklace. He glanced at me briefly before turning his attention to the Italian that was glowering at him.

"Lutz! I told you to never interrupt me when I'm with someone," Luciano yelled.

"My apologies," Lutz said in a German accent. "But it seems we have a traitor amongst us."

Luciano's eyes narrowed as he frowned in suspicion. He looked between Lutz and I, before finally turning back to the large German.

"I'll go check it out. You," he pointed at Lutz, "watch her," he pointed at me, "and make sure she doesn't escape. And don't you dare touch her either," he finished with a snarl.

"Ja," the big man replied in a monotone.

The Italian turned to me and gave me a surprisingly gentle smile.

"Sorry to leave you so soon bella," he said somewhat sadly. "But the duties of a leader does keep one busy. Arrivederci for now bella."

Then Luciano unexpectedly blew a kiss at me before waving good-bye and walking away. That was something I would have expected of his brother, but maybe it was just something that Italians did. I didn't really know. All I knew was that I was now alone with a very large, very intimidating man.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know, I know; another cliffhanger. I really do seem to love them, huh? I know I put a lot of Italian words in there, sorry 'bout that, but I felt it was necessary. And yes, I do know what they all mean. For those who don't, here's a list of their meanings so you won't have to go and Google them. <strong>

**Fratello: Brother**

**Idiota: Dumbass/stupid/idiot**

**Bella: Beauty/Beautiful**

**Arrivederci: Good-bye**

**We're getting closer to the end dear readers. But how will it all end? Stay tuned to find out~. And please review, 'kay?**


	6. The last of the darkness

**I'm really glad that I've gotten such nice reviews. ^_^ It's time to finish up this dark journey though.**

**Disclaimer: This was inspired by a quiz made by Kairi Higurashi; 2P! Hetalia The Haunted Asylum. Such a nice quiz~. I own nothing except Flying Blueberry Bunny. **

* * *

><p>"_...m-maybe we should try and make a run for it," the flying blue bunny whispered as he sat shivering on my shoulder.<p>

I didn't respond; I couldn't. Not without looking crazy at least. Instead I squirmed nervously in my chair, all the while keeping my eyes fixed on the frowning German who never took his eyes off of me.

"I lied," Lutz said suddenly.

"Pardon," I asked in confusion.

"I lied," he repeated. "I only said that to get him out of the room."

I realized what he was talking about when he strode toward the table and picked me up by the waist. Berry squealed in panic and started tackling Lutz, but the bunny's attacks had no effect on such a large man. The German, unable to see the mystical creature, merely batted at the air in an attempt to shoo away his unseen assailant. I, on the other hand, was struggling uselessly in my captor's grip.

"L-let me go," I yelled as I tried to kick Lutz, and tried not to cry. Though I was unsuccessful in doing either of those things.

Lutz eventually got me through a door, despite all the attempts that Berry and I made to free me. The room I was now in had a long couch, a box TV, and lots of beer cans in a pile. The floor needed to be swept, and it probably wouldn't hurt to dust either. Overall the room had a rather untidy look. The large man dropped me suddenly and walked over to the couch. He sat down and promptly opened a can of beer.

"Are you okay _," the faerie asked me in concern.

I nodded mutely in assent as I continued to look around me. There was something odd about Lutz's place, though I couldn't figure out what it was. Things looked untidy yet something was off. The untidiness almost appeared to be set up, like props on a stage for a play. And there was a scent of chocolate in the air for some odd reason.

"Your uniform is over there," Lutz said pointing to a nearby chair from his seat on the couch. "You can start in the corner."

I looked to where he indicated, and saw a French maid costume on the chair. I realized what he probably wanted, and paled in shock at the thought. The idea of walking about in a revealing outfit and cleaning Lutz's rooms, if they actually did need cleaning, was not how I wanted to spend my time. So I turned and bolted for the door in the hopes that I could get through it before being stopped. And I succeeded, but as soon as I saw the new room, I almost wished that I hadn't.

The room looked nice enough, except it gave off a porn movie vibe. There was a large soft looking four poster bed, draped with silk curtains, in one corner covered in rose petals and pillows. A settee wide enough for two people to lay on comfortably was in another part of the room. The carpet and the walls were of soft, evocative colors. There was a desk with some papers on it against one wall, so I went to check it out in the hopes that one of the papers would have some information on it that I could use. Such as a map or directions for getting out of here.

I looked at the first paper and was shocked to see a drawing of a bedroom scene. It was highly detailed and the people were well drawn. Whoever had made this picture was very talented. Though it didn't change the fact that it was smut.

"O-oh my," I said blushing bright red. "This is...it's..."

"Don't look at things like that," Berry admonished in his high pitched voice. "Naughty pictures are bad! You're not supposed to look at them_!"

I cast one last glance at the drawing as I quickly set it back down. Everything about this room was making me uncomfortable. I turned to leave only to find someone standing behind me. He had short black hair and red eyes. He wore the Japanese Naval uniform, white gloves, and a purple cape. He looked me up and down with lust in his eyes. Smirking slightly, he walked over to me and grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger.

"You'll make a fine model for my hentai manga," he said as he gently lifted my face up to his.

I saw the desire in his eyes and it scared me. I reflexively jerked backwards just as Berry rammed into the Japanese man's face. He was momentarily stunned, and this gave me the opportunity to run for the door. This time I found myself in a long hallway that seemed completely empty. Running as fast as I could, and hoping that I wouldn't encounter any more strange men, I found myself crying uncontrollably.

"Here! In here," the flying bunny cried as he pointed out a doorway.

I hesitated slightly, all the doors I had entered so far had only led me to trouble, before finally going in. The door opened into an old janitor's closet. The lock was broken, and the only thing in there was a mop that had been snapped in half. I shut the door and immediately sank to the floor; still crying. What made me stop was the sound of footsteps slowly coming closer. I stood up and grabbed the mop, even though it made a poor weapon, and faced the door trembling in dread.

'Maybe it's one of the nice ones,' I thought in panicked hope. 'Like Flavio or Oliver. Neither or them wanted to do anything perverted to me.'

The door was flung open and I screamed. My eyes were closed tightly in fear.

"Poppet~! There you are! I've been looking all over~."

I recognized the cheerful voice and opened my eyes. Oliver stood in the doorway, arms wide so that he was actually blocking it, and smiling broadly. The moment I saw him I started crying hysterically. This made him pause.

"Poppet? What's the matter," he asked in sudden concern.

I blindly rushed to him and hugged him tight. The Brit rubbed my back in confusion while I cried on his shoulder.

"Oliver...can I stay with you," I asked once all my tears were gone.

I felt him freeze at my words, thought he didn't let go. And neither did I.

"What did you say," he whispered.

"You won't call me a freak or fat or put me in therapy. The people out there are mean. I want to stay with you," I mumbled.

Oliver gulped nervously.

"Do you really mean that? You want to stay with me," he asked as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yes. You're nice. I like you."

"Oh _...," Oliver hugged me tight. "I like you too."

I blinked back tears at this. The only ones to ever say that they like me have been ghosts and Berry. My own parents had never even told me that they love me. And now I had found a person that likes me. I had to go out of one hell hole and into another to do so. But now that I had found him, I didn't want to leave him

"Come along poppet," Oliver said as he took my hand smiling. "Let's go home."

I returned his smile as I took his hand, and together we walked through the halls of a dark place and into the light of a better life.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww~. Isn't that sweet? Though that isn't the end dear readers. Nope~. There's still just a little bit left. Though what's next will be something of a shocker for some of you; maybe. Stay tuned~. And please review. <strong>


	7. What the light revealed

**We're SO~ close to finishing this; only the epilogue left. Remember how I said in the last chapter that there would be something in this one that some of you might find shocking? Well, what's shocking is...the turn around! A complete reveal of the truth! And a change of interpretations. Ready to see what my interpretations of the second players are like? **

**Disclaimer: This story (albeit not this chapter) is inspired by a quiz made by Kairi Higurashi; 2P! Hetalia The Haunted Asylum. Good quiz. I own nothing except Flying Blueberry Bunny.**

* * *

><p>As soon as we got back to Oliver's room I saw him do something strange. He waved a wand that had a large star on top, and I could have sworn that I felt something shift within the building itself.<p>

"There," he proclaimed proudly after he did whatever it was. "All back to normal~. Now to call Luci and let him know about all this."

The Brit then went to a phone, baby blue in color, that sat on a nearby table. I looked around the room for Berry and found him talking to the other flying bunny, the one Oliver had called Flying Chocolate bunny.

"Really? That's how things really are in this place? How come I didn't notice it," Berry asked in surprise.

"It's because Oliver's magic is really strong," the brown bunny replied. "The illusions he makes look and feel so real that even we fae have trouble telling the difference."

Before I could ask what he meant, Oliver came over looking both pleased and worried. Since he had been talking to Luciano I could understand why he looked worried. But why was he looking so pleased?

"Okay poppet. Ready to go?"

"Go? Go where," I tilted my head in confusion.

"To the meeting. You haven't been properly introduced to everyone yet. And since you are living here now, you really should get acquainted with the others," he nodded with a pensive smile.

I didn't know how to respond, so I merely nodded and took his hand. Oliver led me out his door and into a hallway; a perfectly normal, clean hallway like you would see in any apartment building. In fact, the whole place now looked like an apartment complex. The different doors didn't have number plates though, they had plates featuring the flags of various countries. For instance, Oliver's door had a plaque with the British flag on it.

Thoroughly mystified by now, I meekly followed the man I had chosen to live with down to the first floor and into a room I hadn't been in before. It was obviously a conference room, and the other men I had encountered were already there. Luciano was currently berating Lutz for lying to him, when he noticed us enter.

"Ciao bella," he greeted me with a smile. "Come; take a seat and we'll begin."

I was nervous as I sat down next to Oliver, but he patted my hand for comfort. After that were brief introductions in which I learned that the Chinese man was named Zhao, the Japanese man was named Kuro, and that the Russian man was named Viktor. There was a moment of silence before the Italian began speaking again.

"You surprised me _. No one chooses to stay here. I would have thought for certain that you would have been gotten rid of like all the rest."

"Um...what happens to everyone that comes here," I asked in trepidation.

"Well...some of them die but only if they're a threat," at this Matt, Allen and Zhao nodded. "But if they're not a threat," Luciano continued, "we just usually give them a good scare before having cupcake boy modify their memories and toss them in a magic portal to some other city."

Oliver pouted at being called "cupcake boy", but didn't argue. I thought about this and came to the conclusion that these men were simply protecting their home, they didn't kill unless it was necessary. But a few things still bothered me.

"Would you guys have actually...you know...done anything to me," I asked hesitantly, unable to bring myself to say all of it.

They all looked at each other before Francois answered.

"Non. We wouldn't have really hurt you. I certainly wouldn't have raped you. Rape is so unartistic," he stated while waving a hand lazily. "I prefer a willing partner."

"Papa's right. We're a bit violent but we're not bad people," Matt added. "I only hurt people who deserve it. Like poachers and illegal loggers."

"I wouldn't hurt one of my hentai models," Kuro said. "And I know Zhao wouldn't have hurt you either despite his comment about cute things."

"W-what?! What do you mean aru," the Chinese man sputtered.

"You are such a tsundere Oniisan. Just admit that you like cute things."

"I-I-I I do not like cute things aru! Cute things are s-stupid!"

"Oh," Kuro smirked. "Then what did you do with that Hello Kitty plush that I gave you last year?"

"I-I...I threw it away! Y-yeah. Cute is for the weak aru!"

But from the way Zhao was blushing, I got the feeling that he wasn't telling the truth. I didn't know what a tsundere was, but right then I had other things I needed to find out.

"But what about the international syndicate that bought the asylum to begin with," I asked breaking into the brotherly argument. "What happened to them?"

"Ha," Allen laughed loudly." Dollface, WE are the international syndicate. We bought this place to get away from all the people who persecute us. It's kind of hard to live your life when folks are constantly calling you evil, you know?"

I nodded mutely. I understood all too well what it was like to live with constant persecution. That was why I had chosen to stay after all. To always be thought of as evil though...what could they have possibly done to warrant that? The look on my face must have revealed the unspoken question.

"It's because we're different poppet," Oliver answered sadly. "We're the counterparts of...certain people. Because we're different from them, everyone naturally assumes that we're dark and evil. But it's not true."

I also understood what it was like to be different. That was why I was bullied in the first place. These people, hounded it seemed for their differences from others, had created a sanctuary for themselves so they could live in peace. And they were allowing me to stay with them. I was at a loss for words, that's how happy I was.

Luciano stood up from his place at the head of the table, and got everyone's attention.

"So now that we have a new resident, let's all celebrate by getting shit faced," the Italian proclaimed.

"Hell YEAH," Allen and Matt yelled joyously as they bumped fists.

"Drinking time! Woo! Let's go," Lutz shouted as he jumped up from his seat.

A large quantity of beer was brought out and the party began. I declined to drink, which was a good thing, so I ended up seeing something even more horrifying than anything I had witnessed yet; drunken behavior. Though not all of them were simply drunk. Oliver, who had been eating his diabetes inducing cupcakes during the party, was now on a sugar high in addition to being drunk. I hadn't been aware that that was possible.

But apparently it was because the Brit was running around like a hyperactive five year old yelling, "BEEER~ AND SUUUGAAAR~!" at the top of his lungs. All he had on was his boxers, and his bow tie was on his head. 'I'm not sure I wanted to know that Oliver's underwear is bright blue with pink cupcakes printed on them,' I thought uneasily.

Zhao, poor guy, had something slipped into his drink by Kuro. I think it might have been LSD or some other hallucinogen, because he started raving about things he was seeing; faces on walls and a "Shadow Man". At one point he was merely staring into the air and holding his head while babbling nonsense.

"I'M FREAKING OUT! IS THAT A SUMO?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I backed slowly away from the Chinese man. There wasn't really anything I could do to help him anyway, right? That's when I noticed Allen and Matt. They had consumed enough beer to the point where they had gotten to the "affection stage" of things.

"I love you bro," Allen stated as he hugged his brother.

"Nah. I love YOU bro," Matt replied as he hugged him back.

"No. I love YOU, ya fucking hockey puck," Allen said as he playfully punched the Canadian on the shoulder.

"No. I love YOU, you damn veg head," Matt said as he returned the American's playful punch.

"Moose humper," slightly harder punch.

"Inbred hick," slightly harder punch.

"Tree hugger."

"Bible thumping gun nut."

"Oh that's it," Allen grinned widely as he took a swing at Matt's head.

The punch landed squarely on the blond's jaw, sending him reeling and making him drop his beer. Matt stared at his spilled drink wordlessly for a moment before turning to his brother.

"Asshat. You owe me a beer," he grinned as he punched Allen.

Then the two started a drunken fist fight. They were both laughing like loons, so I didn't know what to think. But I wasn't about to get anywhere near them until they were sober again. I looked around carefully before I moved; I didn't want to risk bumping into anyone when they were hammered.

Viktor was over in a corner, passed out or asleep. I couldn't tell which. I could hear some of the others talking and laughing, but I wasn't sure what they were saying. Then I spotted Francois in a corner by himself. He had a sketchbook out, which he was busy drawing in. Since the Frenchman seemed sober enough, I went to sit by him.

"So, um, what are you drawing," I asked hesitantly.

"These idiots," he mumbled without looking at me. "Their drunken antics are actually rather artistic."

"Oh."

The was a minute of silence as he drew the others. After a while he glanced over at me.

"You are staying with Oliver, oui?"

I nodded without taking my eyes off the rest of the men.

"Well, when he passes out you can help me get him back to his apartment."

I nodded again, and the two of us began to wait. It must have been a couple of hours later, I wasn't wearing a watch and I didn't see a clock, when the Brit finally collapsed. Then Francois and I made our way over to him. The Frenchman actually dragged Oliver, while I only carried his cast off clothing. It took a while, but we eventually made it back. After making sure his friend was safely tucked in for the night, and bidding me a good night as well, Francois took his leave.

I laid down on the couch, I wasn't about to sleep in the same bed as a mostly naked drunken man, and settled in. Looking about me, I realized that there would be a lot to get used to in my new home. But everything would be alright. Because I now had everything I had always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Wasn't that...interesting. Not what you were expecting, hm~? There's a game reference in here, believe it or not. Cupcakes to those that can figure it out. Bonus points to those that figure out where Zhao's LSD induced line came from. <strong>

**All that's left is the epilogue. Then the journey from darkness into light will truly be over. Please review~.  
><strong>


	8. Epilogue: A new life

**I really am glad that my story has gotten some good reviews. My sincerest thanks to those of you that took the time to read and review this. The journey may be over, but a new life awaits. Let's see what that's like. **

**Disclaimer: This story (though not this part) was inspired by the quiz made by Kairi Higurashi; 2P! Hetalia The Haunted Asylum. Good quiz. I own nothing but Flying Blueberry Bunny. **

* * *

><p>I had been here in the haunted asylum for a while now, and I really couldn't be happier. Though I knew the place wasn't really haunted, if there were ghosts I would have seen them, I still referred to the apartment complex as the "haunted asylum" out of habit.<p>

The place was elaborate and well kept. In addition to the ten apartments and conference room, there was a recreation area, dining hall for special events, solarium and garden. And there was still room to spare for future projects.

The recreation area was large enough for an indoor hockey rink, indoor baseball field, and a movie theater. The garden, maintained by Matt and Oliver, not only grew flowers and various fruits and vegetables, but was also able to sustain Matt's animal friends. Such as his polar bear Kumajirou and his moose Franklin. I was shocked to see a moose in a garden, then Kumajirou spoke and then the moose didn't seem as shocking.

"Who are you," the bear asked me when I first met him.

"_. I just moved in," I explained. Though what I was thinking was, 'What the fudge?! Animals aren't supposed to talk outside of cartoons!'

"Oh," Kumajirou replied before turning away in dismissal.

It took some time for the bear to warm up to me, but now he seems to like me. I think. At least Matt said that he does. Though the Canadian himself was rather gruff when he said it. I wondered about that, and his brother explained that it's because Matt is socially awkward. He gets along better with animals than people, so he's always gruff and rude with others.

Allen himself was a little gruff at times, but not as much as Matt. He too had odd friends, or friend rather, but I never got to meet his friend.

"Where is this friend of yours that you mentioned," I asked him while he was at batting practice.

"Sassy? Oh," he answered without taking his eyes off the pitching machine. "Out in the woods somewhere. He refuses to come inside ever since Oliver tried to paint his toenails. Can you imagine? A sasquatch with pink toe nails. Tch."

The American shook his head as he aimed for the fences. I had to admit, the idea was absurd.

The solarium was a good place to go sit and think. It was peaceful and quiet. It also seemed to be a good place for drawing, since I often found Kuro and Francois there. They always had their art supplies with them, and were usually discussing art as well. Both of them wanted to draw me, and so they kept asking me to pose for them. They said I could keep my clothes on if I wanted. I would always say no.

"But mon ami why," the Frenchman asked for the umpteenth time. "You'd make an excellent model. You have such wonderful lines. They beg me to paint you."

"My lines may be saying 'paint me', but my lips are saying 'no'," I deadpanned.

Kuro would only raise one eyebrow and give me a sardonic look whenever I refused him. He never said anything in response, so I never really knew what he was thinking.

His brother Zhao puzzled me a bit too. I'm still unsure of what a "tsundere" is, but it doesn't seem to be a bad thing. Just a confusing one since I was uncertain of what he truly meant. Not long after I had decided to stay, he approached me while holding something behind his back. The Chinese man was blushing furiously and was refusing to make eye contact with me.

"I...um...t-this isn't because I like you or anything. It's only because I feel sorry for you aru. And because it's cute and I h-hate cute things aru," he finally said after a long moment of awkward silence.

Then he shoved a plush panda bear into my arms before running off. The panda was indeed cute, but I knew that Zhao didn't actually hate cute things. And why would he be feeling sorry for me? I was clearly happy. So why did he really give it to me?

One day Lutz invited me over to his apartment. He wanted to apologize properly for scaring me. I accepted the invitation, and went over promptly. When I arrived at the German's apartment, I was shocked to find that the place was almost completely spotless. I said "almost" because there was still a pile of beer cans in one corner. Lutz saw me looking at them and shrugged.

"Francois asked me to save them for him. He wants to make a sculpture out of them."

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

"I'm sorry Fräulein. I was only doing as I was told. I hope I didn't scare you too badly," the large man said as he looked at me sadly.

"Ah. Oh. It's okay. You didn't really scare me at all. So don't feel bad."

"Really? Good," he sighed in relief. "I hate scaring people. But orders are orders. I have to do them whether I like them or not."

I didn't really know what to say, so I said nothing. I got the feeling that this man had a complicated past; one he probably didn't want to talk about. So I just let things be. Lutz smiled at me suddenly and gestured towards the kitchen.

"Come. I will make us some chocolates. Chocolate makes everything better, ja?"

"Yeah."

So I found out why I had smelled chocolate when I was forced to come here during my scare trip; Lutz is a chocolatier. In fact he always carries around his handmade chocolates with him wherever he goes. We spent the next few hours making various kinds of confections, while I listened to Lutz sing what he called his "happy song".

_"We all live in a happy land~._  
><em>We all live in a happy land~.<em>  
><em>We all live in a happy land~,<em>  
><em>and it is Germany~.<em>  
><em>We have great beer,<em>  
><em>and really good chocolate.<em>  
><em>And a jolly song fills the air~.<em>  
><em>We dance all night, and play all day.<em>  
><em>For we live in a happy land~.<em>  
><em>And it is Germany~.<em>  
><em>Yay!"<em>

I couldn't help but laugh. It really was a happy song, no doubt about that. And the chocolates that Lutz had made were really good, no doubt about that either.

Flavio still had my measurements and occasionally made new clothes for me, though I thought that he might have been getting suggestions from Oliver on what to make. All the dresses were powder blue, to compliment the pink that Oliver wore, and they made me look like a princess. Not that looking like a princess is a bad thing. It was simply embarrassing is all.

"You look so~ fabulous in that dress bella," the blond Italian said as he gave me a smile and a big hug. "The color really suits you."

"But is it necessary to make all my clothes powder blue," I asked as I blushed bright red.

"But that color looks good on you _," Flavio protested. "But maybe I'll try and add some white and lilac pieces to your wardrobe."

And he did make me some clothes in those colors. Though they still made me look like a princess. But I guess that's not a bad thing. I asked Flavio once about his brother; what he was up to and why he didn't seem to be here often. The fashionista looked slightly worried, and didn't answer me right away.

"Fratello...," he began quietly. "Is busy. He takes care of the business so I can design clothes in peace. He is a good fratello. A bit bossy and rude, si, but good."

I've never found out exactly what it is that Luciano does, but it must be important. I decided it would be better not to ask. I never really saw Viktor either. The Russian seemed to prefer to be by himself; taking naps from what the others said.

Oliver, who saved me from my previous life in a way, was an interesting roommate. He hated horror movies but would watch them with me if that's what I wanted to watch. Though I'd end up holding his hand through the scary parts. Then he'd beg me to sleep with him because he was scared.

"Poppet~. Please~," he pleaded after we had watched The Conjuring one night. "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone after that~."

I looked at him as he stood there, still shivering slightly from the movie, and I couldn't find it in my heart to say no. After all, he gave me a new home and a new life. The least I could do is comfort him when he's afraid.

"Alright. Let me go change into my night things."

"Yay~," he cheered as he gave me a big hug.

I couldn't understand why he'd agree to watch a type of movie that he hated, especially when he knows he's going to get scared silly, simply because I wanted to watch it. There was a lot that I still didn't understand about my new home. But I love it, and I love my new life. And I always will.

* * *

><p><strong>Oblivious much? Don't be surprised if you end up with Lutz's happy song stuck in your head for the rest of the day; it's just that catchy.<br>**

**Well dear readers, it's been fun. But this story is over with. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review~.**

**(Note: For those of you that didn't guess the reference from the last chapter, the game in question was LSD: Dream Emulator. And Zhao was quoting Mullet Mike from the episode of Creepy Gaming where he reviewed said game.)  
><strong>


End file.
